deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Oracles
The Oracles are an enigmatic organization which appear in Dead Space: Salvage. Dead Space: Salvage In Salvage, they were depicted as mysterious men dressed in white who made their first appearance in the comic by meeting David Chang and informing him of their involvement with retrieving the Ishimura. One of the Oracles implies that the authority of their superiors goes well beyond that of most EarthGov authorities and states that "we are not authorized to interface with military or civilian operations, except as they directly concern our priorities," indicating that these agents are possibly only brought out for operations of the highest importance. Later on in the comic, when Julia Copland betrays the Magpies, leaving them to go contact EarthGov and make some kind of deal in exchange for the Red Marker shard she stole, the Oracles are brought in to interrogate her. After learning everything they can from her, one of the Oracles express their gratitude for Copland's aid- Copland asks for a reward, and the Oracle responds by merely holding her hand. A ring on the Oracle's hand glows with a blue light, and moments later, Copland falls to the ground, dead, bleeding from her nose. This is the first indication that the Oracles possess psychic powers of some kind, or that their 'rings' possess the capability to kill someone in such a way. The Oracles eventually locate the Ishimura, presumably using Copland's information, and board the ship. They note that 'reanimation has already started', showing their familiarity with the Necromorph contagion, and begin searching the ship for some sign of the Marker, employing unusual laser weapons along the way, using them to dispatch several Necromorphs and even a miniature Hive Mind. Eventually, they find and confront Stefan Schneider. Schneider notes that "you could turn around right now and grab those shards. Instead, you're chasing me, but not shooting. Why is that?" The Oracles tell him they need to "know what you know; what you saw." Schneider says that they could have just asked, and the Oracles say that "you don't possess the language to tell us." They also refer to the Necromorph outbreak as "an unfortunate side effect." After a brief struggle, Schneider manages to escape the Ishimura using the stealth ship the Oracles arrived in, leaving the two agents to be devoured by the Necromorphs. Trivia *In Dead Space 2: Severed, Gabe Weller encounters two men dressed in white attempting to apprehend Lexine who exhibit many of the same mannerisms as well as appearance of Oracles; this, in conjunction with their use of the same blue energy field the Oracles used in Salvage (which, in this case, was used to subdue Victor Bartlett) strongly suggests they were a part of The Oracles. However, since the agents in question are never identified specifically as Oracles, it cannot be stated with absolute certainty that they were indeed Oracles. Additionally, these men don't appear to have the weapon used at the Ishimura which is odd considering the situation at the Sprawl is much worse then on the Ishimura. *One of the "Oracles" in Severed seems to have been drawn to the likeness of Vladimir Putin, Russian Prime Minister. This may be an ironic reference to Putin's previous occupation - KGB Colonel, retired, former director of KGB's successor FSB. *Also ironically, charecters of this type usually prefer black rather than white. Gallery File:Oracle.jpg File:Oracle_twitcher_front.bmp.jpg|Post-transformation in Severed File:Oracle_twitcher_back.bmp.jpg|Posterior view, possibly a third arm Category:Organizations